


Roleplay

by LadyAriaa



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriaa/pseuds/LadyAriaa
Summary: Drake never expected Launchpad would want to spice things up. What will he do about his request?





	Roleplay

The soft caress of fingers through his feathers, the gentle but passionate breath on his neck, the hard flesh pressed against his own: Drake lived for these moments. Nothing in the past would have dragged him away from a long night of patrol that should have been even longer, but this man with his hands on his body and mouth on his neck was something very special. And surprisingly persuasive.

Drake moaned when Launchpad pulled him closer, writhing beneath his touch and breathing soft words of desire into his ear to encourage the current course of action.

The time they had spent together as a couple seemed so trivial when compared to the years they had known each other, but those few months had easily been the best of Drake's life. Sure he was often moody and standoffish about it, but accepting Launchpad so completely into his life had been the last piece to the puzzle of his somewhat sad existence. He had so long neglected his own personal life, so assured in the fact that there was just no one who would truly accept and love him as he was that he had simply written off the whole thing as a lost cause. And yet here he was, held in strong arms and thrusting himself against the equal proof of Launchpad's desire. 

The first few nights sharing his room with the other man were restless, to say the least. They were filled with tossing, turning and just a bit of self-consciousness that ultimately added up to a middle-aged man who was just a bit too inept at relationships for his own good—too unaccustomed to sharing his personal space with others. In the end, he had been pinned in place in the most adorably forceful yet strangely gentle manner much the way a grown man might snuggle a stuffed animal. Not that Drake liked to consider the fact that he really was close enough to plush sized when compared to his much larger partner. Either way, that action had done a lot to convince Drake that this truly was something he wanted.

That first night led to many more, his double bed finally switched out for something larger, and Launchpad's few possessions casually cluttered around his room like they had always been there. It was much the way Launchpad seemed to have always been in his thoughts, and he in his. Only he wasn't really in Launchpad's thoughts at the moment. 

Launchpad groaned heavily when Drake slipped further into his lap, lost to a delusional fantasy that had crept up far too often as of late. It really shouldn't have made him feel so guilty, after all, he wasn't really thinking of another man, but still, that thought felt so very wrong: like he was somehow betraying him. Even so, he couldn't stop that fantasy from playing behind closed eyes, taunting him with visions of violet and grey and that whispered voice in his ear telling him that his hero had a very special gift for his very biggest fan.

" _Launchpad_."

It was that breathy moan that killed the fictional scene, Launchpad's eyes shooting open in sudden irrational fear as if he had just legitimately been caught cheating. His heart raced and his arousal warmed body cooled so fast he actually gasped at the temperature change. Despite the sudden cooldown his face still burned in shame, his mind unable to comprehend any course of action but to grip Drake close even after it became obvious that the duck in his arms had clearly noted the sudden softening of the sexual organ still pressed against him.

"Uh, LP?" Drake questioned as he pushed himself away to force Launchpad to face him. "Something wrong?"

"I-I don't know what you mean, Drake," Launchpad said with a nervous smile. Even as he forced the expression onto his face it quivered in its place, nearly unwilling to be part of such a blatant lie.

The disgruntled look Drake gave was more than enough of a response.

Launchpad sighed heavily, leaning back against the luxurious pillows that Drake insisted on buying to replace what he had dubbed Launchpad's "disgusting, dirt-riddled, dishrags" … not that Launchpad was entirely sure what he meant by that, but he had learned a long time ago to just go with it.

"Guess I'm just… not feeling well."

Drake looked even less convinced than he did before. "Call me crazy here, but I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

"How-what makes you think that?" Launchpad said.

Really, it was more of a squeak: an enduring and slightly comical sound of uncertainty that made Drake grin knowingly despite the fact that it made it even more obvious that his partner was hiding something.  "This is a sex thing isn't it?"

The look on Launchpad's face was genuinely shocked. Was he reading his mind? "H-how did you know that?" he sputtered.

"Oh, you know, my prodigious powers of deduction are just _that_ good," Drake said with a self-satisfied smirk. The expression clearly showed that he was joking, but he was still met with that look of confusion on Launchpad's face making him drop the act with an exacerbated sigh.  "Launchpad, we're in bed, we're naked, your manhood got moody mid make out. It was a bit obvious."

"…Oh."

Drake huffed at the softly spoken and unhelpful response. "Look, I'm all for it if you want to try something different. Not like I haven't thought about it too you know."

Launchpad still didn't look so sure. "I don't know, DW- er, Drake."

Launchpad held his tongue lightly in his teeth as though to keep the deceitful muscle from slipping up yet again. He had always struggled to remind himself when it was inappropriate to call him Darkwing, but ever since they had started a more intimate form of partnership, Drake had been much more insistent that the other man distinguish between when he was Darkwing, hero of the night, and his lover Drake Mallard. It made Launchpad feel somewhat uncomfortable when he did mix the two up, but did that also mean he was crossing some unseen line with what he was about to ask?

Launchpad's teeth dug painfully into his bottom bill, the ache doing little to help him speak but adding at least something for him to focus on besides the jumbled mess of thoughts in his head. It was the gentle caress of soft plumage against his own that finally silenced the rampant thoughts threatening to make his brain shut down in protest.

Hesitantly, Launchpad held Drake’s gaze. He looked so stunning, he always did, but when Drake would look at him with such tenderness and depth of feeling, it made Launchpad feel like the luckiest person in the world. It wasn't something he gave to many people, and that made Launchpad feel very special.

"Just tell me, Launchpad," Drake said gently.

It was an unusual amount of tenderness for him, really. Not that Drake wasn't a caring partner, but he was certainly much more crass than Launchpad, and that made it all the more obvious when he was trying so hard to be supportive.

"It's stupid," Launchpad mumbled.

Drake rolled his eyes at the quiet answer. He was supportive, but he had his limits. "Just tell me you dork. You know I'm not going to judge you, LP."

The reassurance was rewarded with a soft smile. Not that Drake would ever say it, but it did his heart good to see that man smile. Such a kind and genuine person should never have reason to show anything else, and there were few things in the world Drake desired more than to make sure that sweet smile stayed right where it was.

"Well, I just—that is I…." Launchpad fiddled nervously with his fingers, pressing them together shyly as a soft shade of pink painted his cheeks. "I was hopin' ya might… will you… wear your costume?"

Drake cocked a curious brow at his still fidgeting and nervous boyfriend. Was that really what all the fuss was about? He supposed he shouldn’t have been expecting some deep, dark kink, this was Launchpad after all, but with how nervous he had been Drake had actually been preparing for the worst.

Drake did his best to keep his face neutral, but the timid request made it very hard for him not to chuckle at the sweet way in which it was asked.  "What is Drake Mallard not _good_ enough for you anymore? You have to get into Darkwing's pants now?!"

"What? No! No, I-I, I just- but you-you don't even wear pants!"

Drake couldn't stop the laughter this time. "That was a joke, LP."

Launchpad barely had time to breathe an awkward sigh of relief before the other man was on top of him, straddling his lap and staring down at him mischievously.

"If you wanted a little roleplay, all you had to do was ask."

Launchpad's face flushed deep red, but it didn't stop the goofy grin from stretching across his bill.

Drake smiled warmly in response, leaning down to capture Launchpad's mouth in a brief kiss. "Be right back," he said huskily.

Drake slipped slowly from the bed, intentionally shaking his hips a bit more than he normally would have just to be sure that Launchpad's eyes were firmly focused on his swaying tail feathers as he departed. "Or should I say _Darkwing_ will," he said over his shoulder.

There was that look of shocked yet excited lust once again, and it made Drake turn to hide the look of excitement on his face. It wouldn't do well to break "character" already.

Launchpad was a fidgeting mess as he waited. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Darkwing a million times, but he had never been with Drake sexually while he was his alter ego. In fact, he usually insisted on having his precious uniform far away from any potential unsightly stains, but that made it even more special in a way that Drake seemed so eager to participate now. Beyond even that, it was exciting in a way that was difficult to explain to someone who didn't have the same reverence for Darkwing that Launchpad did. It was a hero fantasy, and it was almost too thrilling to stand the wait.

Even as he lay there, trying to calm his heart, his blood was throbbing lower, moving at an agonizing pace and making it almost impossible for Launchpad not to rub at the spot where it was pooling. He sighed deeply, eyes slipping closed as he stroked the tip of his penis that was now protruding slightly from his feathers.

"DW," Launchpad whispered. His breath shuddered in his chest, fingers gripping at his crotch feathers as he flushed at how pathetic it was that he was this excited just from the thought of having his hero in bed with him.

The feverish hallucination that appeared before him as Launchpad lifted heavy eyelids was like a gorgeous dream. Only it wasn't a hallucination or a dream. Drake had truly morphed into Darkwing right before his eyes and was now standing by the door, leaning against the frame and looking very smug about the current state of his partner's arousal.

"Someone call DW?" Darkwing purred.

Suddenly, that small bit of flesh that Launchpad was holding turned into his entire length, his fingers clenching against his own cock as it twitched towards the vision before him.

Those purple hues sat against his white feathers in such a contrast that made Drake look like something unearthly to Launchpad, something magical. It was a hero worship that went far beyond that idea of Darkwing that he had concocted as a star-struck man first entering St. Canard. This man was far more to him now than just some shadowy vigilante that he put on a pedestal and idolized through a filter of idealistic interpretation: he was his best friend, his lover, and the man he intended to spend the rest of his life with. It was that fact that made the whole thing so much hotter to him.

"Drake," Launchpad whispered, unable to stop his own fingers from stroking his now lightly leaking cock.

The absentminded demonstration of erotic need made Drake flush, fingers fisting in his coat momentarily as his breath hitched in his throat. It was a surprisingly uninhibited display for Launchpad, and it was undeniably exciting—so exciting that it took a moment for Drake to collect himself enough for Darkwing to actually take over.

The small mallard looked uncharacteristically tall as he moved forward, flipping head over tail through the air and onto the bed in a way that made Launchpad smile up at him like a love-stricken teen.

"That's DW to you," Darkwing ordered, staring down at the still prone mallard beneath him and smiling at the way Launchpad nodded excitedly.

Darkwing dropped to his knees, greedy fingers drifting sensually along Launchpad's legs in a sudden need to feel his warmth. "I am the terror that flaps in the night," he said, voice deep and lustful as he crawled towards Launchpad on all fours. "I am… the broken condom that-wait, no, that's not sexy. Umm… damnit, I had something for this."

"DW-"

"Shush, I totally got this!"

Darkwing cleared his throat, mentally resetting as he returned his face to that smug expression that was currently driving Launchpad crazy. "I am the inconvenient public arousal that you just _cannot_ hide." He moved towards Launchpad once again, stopping with his hands on either side of the other man's hips and staring down at the once again delightfully excited appendage between Launchpad's legs. "I am Darkwing Duck."

Each syllable of that title was emphasized as Darkwing moved further up his lover's body, his fingers dragging through Launchpad's plumage as he went and making it quite impossible for the other man to form any sort of coherent reply. Only a throaty moan was managed, but that only proved to be fuel for Darkwing to feed the fire of fantasy.

"The daring, dashing, doer of good mounted his moaning sidekick, savoring the way his heart pounded in his broad chest as his hero thrust against him. Slow, forceful, wanting…"

With each word, Darkwing played out the scene, moving his hips against Launchpad's own and clenching his fingers into the feathers over the other man's fervently racing heart. He smiled elatedly at the way Launchpad's eyes were locked on his lower half, panting chest and faint shine of excited sweat on his brow making Darkwing all that much more enthusiastic.

"Fearlessly, Darkwing Duck takes the lead-" The words were lost for a moment as Darkwing shuddered at the hands that were suddenly on his ass, stroking his feathers and prodding at his tailhole. "Defenses lowered, the crime fighter was unprepared for his faithful sidekick's advances, but he was finding himself thrilled at the prospect of this man's copious concupiscence. He-"

"Wha's concupiscence mean?" Launchpad mumbled distantly, eyes never leaving the sight of the other man's erection.

"Lust. Now, don't interrupt me," Darkwing scolded, shifting lower so that he could implement a new tactic.

It was a painfully slow journey for Launchpad, his mind hazing as he gasped frantically and curled his fingers against the mattress. The heavy panting morphed into breathy moans as Darkwing reached his destination.

Darkwing pressed his hat back slightly on his head, tipping the brim just enough so that he could still see his partner's face as he breathed in his musk. In reality, much of Launchpad’s face was obscured by his chest anyway, but those flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes were more than enough to bring heat to Darkwing's own face. He was slightly annoyed at it since he was supposed to be playing dominant tonight, but he ignored it as he breathed intently against the cock pressed close to his bill. 

"Aroused, Darkwing intently studied the scene before him. Standing proud like a beaming beacon of sexual desire it…."

Darkwing trailed off, breaking eye contact and tapping at his beak in thought as he intently considered what exactly it was he intended to say.

Launchpad started down at him, genuinely attempting to figure out what had stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked breathily.

"Nothing, I just… never monologed a sex scene before."

"Sounded like you were doin' pretty good t' me," Launchpad replied with a soft chuckle.

Launchpad smiled down sweetly at him, his eyes filled with so much uninhibited love that for a moment Darkwing's entire act fell away and left behind a blushing man too eager for his partner's affection to respond or even think clearly.

Darkwing's bill parted ever so slightly, a lustful pant escaping the small opening as he abandoned his original intention and returned to his previous perch atop Launchpad's hips. Closely studying Launchpad's cock had clearly told him that he was aroused enough as it was without Darkwing teasing him even more. He swallowed audibly as he attempted to get himself back under control and finish his thought.

"It drove Darkwing mad with desire."

Pleasure filled moans mingled with breathy laughter as Launchpad dug his fingers roughly into Darkwing's hips, moving them slowly higher so that he could feel the hot skin beneath the other man's coat. It was thrilling, exploratory, new yet familiar, and it was more than Launchpad could take. His excitement finally took over so completely that he rushed into a sitting position which inevitably took the other man with him in such an awkward way that an intended kiss turned into a well-placed headbutt.

Darkwing grunted, falling back against the bed and rubbing his now hatless head as Launchpad quickly apologized and asked if he was okay.

" _Launchpaaaad_! You're ruining my naughty narration!"

Instead of further apology as Darkwing might have expected, he was instead treated to a soft symphony of barely restrained giggles, poorly hidden behind Launchpad's fingers.

"I don't know sounds like a good plot twist t’ me, DW."

Darkwing glared for a moment and slammed his hat roughly back onto his head. He was genuinely trying to be annoyed at his supposedly loyal sidekick for the friendly fire, but the alluring sound of those innocent giggles proved too irresistible to deny. He found himself joining in the elated laughter, and for a moment they just sat there in each other's arms, sniggering about their shared moment of intimate gawkiness.

Darkwing finally shifted to his knees, rubbing his beak through Launchpad's feathers and whispering hotly in his ear. "The valiant vigilante is taken down by a well-placed blow. Gasping at his wounded pride he runs to his coddling consort for comfort." The imaginary scene was punctuated by a playful nip, Darkwing tugging at Launchpad's neck as the other man moaned. "What _will_ his faithful sidekick do?"

Launchpad shuddered excitedly at the way that passionate breath filtered through his feathers and ghosted against his ear, momentarily distracted by that exciting sensation.

Wait, was he actually supposed to contribute to the plotline?

The continued pause of all speech and motion said yes, but Launchpad wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say.  "OH, umm… take his tight, uh, tuckus… tenderly?"

Darkwing did everything in his power to hold back the snickers and force an encouraging "Uh huh" from his mouth instead to signal Launchpad to keep going.

 "Wiiiith his fabulous… phallic fantasy!"

Darkwing cocked a brow at the childishly triumphant alliteration, pulling away from Launchpad so he could aim his questioning stare at him. "Phallic starts with a P, Launchpad."

"… It **_does_**?!"

It was nearly impossible for Darkwing to hold back his laughter this time. "Never mind. Just…" He trailed off, wandering fingers meandering towards Launchpad's neglected manhood so he could stroke teasingly along the excited flesh as if to encourage more of the sloppy sex talk. "Keep going."

The spelling failure was quickly forgotten at the first hint of that tender touch, Launchpad struggling to form words as he stared lustfully at where Darkwing was stroking him. "H-honored by his hero's attention… Launchpad…" He stopped, tearing captivated eyes from those still somewhat inexperienced fingers that still managed to make him feel so good.

This must have been a dream. Everything about this man was like a dream to him, but in that moment, Darkwing, the man, the mystery, fell away and all that was left was his lover looking almost too gorgeous to stand with his eyes hazed with desire and his bill clenched gently in his teeth. It left Launchpad with only one thought left worth speaking. "Launchpad… couldn't think of anything… but how amazing Drake was."

Drake's eyes widened, fingers stopping and head lifting to meet that silly smile that had just stretched all the way across Launchpad's flushed face. His cheeks heated and his heart raced at that expression of love, all thought ripped away as primal passion took over and Drake launched into his partner’s arms.

It was impossible for the kiss not to be forceful with the way his lover had flung himself into it, but Launchpad found himself uncharacteristically excited by the roughness. He fisted his fingers in Drake's coat to pull him further into the vigorous embrace, both of them too delirious with desire to even notice that it was slightly painful for both of them.

Launchpad reached blindly beneath Drake's tail, suddenly shocked to find his fingers slipping easily into the already relaxed and lubed channel. He finally pulled himself away from the kiss, unable to keep from inquiring at the unusual situation. "Uh… Drake?" he asked curiously.

For a moment, the only thing the other man could produce in response was a chorus of heavy panting, his body shuddering against Launchpad's chest and his fingers clenching against his feathers as he lay on top of him. "I… I might have done some pre-preparation this time," he finally managed. Drake lifted himself up, shifting to rest his weight on his toes and his palms on Launchpad's pectorals. "Thought it might be… exciting."

The last word was barely whispered, accompanied by a faint shade of pink on his face that almost made Launchpad lose it right then and there. It was exciting. And unexpected, but mostly there was just something very hot about the fact that even before they had started Drake hadn't really wanted to waste much time. As much as Launchpad usually liked the process of "preparing" Drake, he had to admit, he was thankful for the expedited process this time.

Launchpad removed his now slightly slick fingers with a deep groan, returning his hands to Drake's hips as the other man lifted himself slightly and attempted to press down on him. The action resulted in a soft hiss of pain, Launchpad immediately helping the smaller man lift himself once again so that he could assist the process. His fingers returned to their previous location, spreading wide and holding there until he felt Drake's muscles relax around them.

It was always slightly hard for Drake at this point given their difference in size, but it had certainly gotten easier over the months as Drake's body grew more accustomed to accommodating Launchpad’s notable thickness. Still, there was bound to be at least some resistance, and Launchpad was more than thrilled to help. He did so for a few eager seconds before Drake finally signaled him to stop with a needy groan, forcing his fingers away so that he could once again press the tip of Launchpad’s penis against his hole.

Drake's breathing sped, mingling with needy whimpers as he lowered himself slowly onto the hard shaft. His fingers fisted into Launchpad's feathers as he sat fully on top of him, only easing their grip when the larger bird started to show signs of discomfort in response to the rough hold. He moved a hand to his hat, holding it tightly in place as sort of a distraction as he adjusted. It was always so filling, and every now and then still slightly painful, but that didn't stop Drake from grinding against the hot flesh.

Drake only opened his eyes again when he heard Launchpad groan at the light stimulation. Staring down at that desperate look of lust on Launchpad's face made his own erection twitch upwards and leak a thin stream of fluid in response to the beauty of that expression. Drake shuddered, finally lifting himself up to create a slick sexual motion that repeated over and over as he rode his partner. With every thrust, Launchpad moaned louder. He always was rather vocal in bed which was undeniably exciting for Drake, but he never risked making him self-conscious about it by bringing it up. Instead, he just savored every sound he offered, meeting them with soft whines of his own.

It felt heavenly, but the pace was also torturously slow for Launchpad, and as much as he tried to just let Drake take the lead, he finally couldn't stand it anymore, quickly grabbing Drake's thighs and impaling him roughly on his cock. There was a soft yelp of shock, but all Launchpad could produce in response were deep breaths that struggled to feed enough oxygen into his brain for him to actually think.

Drake had certainly gotten the message well enough. He ripped Launchpad's hands away from his legs and moved them to his midsection, allowing Launchpad to help guide him as he increased his pace. A melody of wet flesh and sticky feathers resulted from the motion, both parties shuddering at the way the sound grew louder and their passion ran rampant.

Launchpad's body jerked upwards, the hands on Drake's sides wrapping around his back when the altered position caused the smaller man's footing to falter. "Drake," Launchpad whimpered into his shoulder. "I-I'm _really_ close."

If Drake hadn't already been as well, just the sound of that aroused warning would have been more than enough to do the job. "Me too," he whispered.

Launchpad's pulse peaked at those words, his hips moving as much as they could to meet Drake's thrusts as the other man's admission broke his resolve. His grip became almost suffocating as he held his lover close, filling him with hot, wet sex while Drake moaned in his ear and emptied his own seed into his feathers. It was not lost on either of them that this was the first time they had actually cum together, but at the same time, it was hardly the most important thing at the moment amazing though it was.

Still, there was something magical about that synchronous orgasm that made Drake mew happily and Launchpad scatter loving kisses across every inch of the other man's skin that he could reach.

It didn't take long for the sexual high to give way to exhausted muscles as Drake tried to shift into a position that would take some pressure off his tired legs. Launchpad obligated silently, pulling himself from Drake's body and laying him gently on the mattress.

For a few silent moments, he just lay there, facing the foot of the bed and staring amorously at his resting partner. It was beautiful, that spent look of sexual bliss, but Drake was never one to sit still for long, and he was soon stretching lazily and spreading his toes in a way that Launchpad always found rather adorable.

Drake groaned as he stretched, absently undoing the buttons on his jacket and huffing slightly at the spattering of slick fluid now tainting it's perfectly tailored fabric. "Guess I can't wear _this_ costume out anymore."

"Aw, come on, Drake. It'll wash out," Launchpad reassured.

"Are you kidding me?" Drake scoffed. "Have you _seen_ how many blacklights Megavolt has?!"

Launchpad's eyes widened at the implication. "Oh," he giggled, "Well, ya know, I don't mind if it stays in the bedroom."

The excited grin that followed was impossible for Drake not to beam at. "You're lucky I love you, you know," he replied.

"Yeah," Launchpad said, pulling him close and nuzzling him sweetly. "I sure am."

 

 

 

 


End file.
